1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games played in an arcade environment, and more particularly to such games played by shooting water at one or more targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of many types are played in arcade environments. One type of game utilizes water guns to shoot at targets. In conventional water gun games, a player typically aims a water gun at a fixed target such as a hole and pulls the trigger. The trigger pull actuates a flow of water. While maintaining the trigger in such manner, the player holds the water gun as still as possible until a predetermined amount of water has been delivered to the stationary target. The delivery of predetermined amount of water triggers a signal indicating that the object of the game has been achieved such as a popping balloon, water rising in a column, etc. The object of the game is to achieve the task before other players achieve their respective tasks.
It will therefore be appreciated that water gun games are typically played as a race game where more than one player participates in the game at the same time. For example, a plurality of players, each with a water gun, start to shoot water at an assigned target (e.g., holes, etc.) simultaneously. These games are generally designed such that when enough water has been squirted on a target, either a balloon pops or water within a column rises. In this race environment, the player who first pops a balloon or causes a column to rise is declared the winner.
However, these conventional water gun games are not truly skill based games because the success of a player in the games primarily depends on factors other than the ability to hit the target. For example, even when a player hits a target perfectly, other factors such as the water pressure and the volume of water being squirted can make a substantial difference in the outcome of a game. This is because water guns and associated water pumps are not identical for all players. Hence, the selection of a water gun with good water pressure and flow can be critical in these games.
Unfortunately, in these conventional water gun games, the lateral and/or vertical movement of the water gun is generally restricted since these are not truly skill based games. Furthermore, shooting at a stationary target where the success of the game depends largely on the gun itself rather than the skill of a player tends to be simplistic and, as such, can lead to rapid player boredom. This is undesirable in an arcade environment where revenues are directly related to the continuous, repeated use of the games. It is contemplated that an arcade game which enhances the game experience would remain more interesting to players.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a water gun game apparatus and method for shooting at a non-stationary target to prolong a player""s interest. Further, what is needed is a skill-based water gun game apparatus and method that is less dependent on water gun and water pressure.
Broadly speaking, the present invention provides a game apparatus and method for shooting a floating target that moves along with a circulating current in a body of water. It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a process, an apparatus, a system, etc. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
In one embodiment, a water gun game apparatus includes a water tub and a water gun. The water tub has an inner chamber and an outer channel that forms a loop around the inner chamber. The inner chamber and the outer channel are in communication through a front aperture formed in the water tub. The water gun is capable of discharging water towards the water tub. The water gun is used to shoot targets that circulate in the outer channel to force the targets into the inner channel.
In another embodiment, a water gun game apparatus comprises first and second water tubs and first and second water guns. Each of the first and second water tubs has an inner chamber and an outer channel that forms a loop around the inner chamber. The inner chamber and the outer channel are in communication through a front aperture formed in each of the first and second water tubs. The first and second water guns are capable of discharging water to be directed towards the first and second water tubs, respectively.
In yet another embodiment, a method for operating a water gun game comprises: a) circulating a plurality of targets in an outer channel forming a closed loop around an inner chamber in a water tub; and b) discharging water at the targets to direct the targets into the inner chamber of the water tub.
In still another embodiment, a water gun game apparatus comprises: a) a circulating mechanism for circulating a plurality of targets in an outer channel forming a closed loop around an inner chamber in a water tub; and b) a water discharging mechanism for discharging water at the targets so as to direct the targets into the inner chamber of the water tub.
The water gun game apparatus and method of the present invention provides a plurality of moving targets to prolong a player""s interest. A body of circulating water enables the targets to float and circulate in the outer channel of a water tub. By thus providing a dynamic environment, the water gun game of the present invention is less dependent on water gun and water pressure and requires skill in estimating and utilizing lead time. Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.